The Battle for her Love
by Fenikinga
Summary: Hatsune Miku a high school student with a problem both of her childhood friends lover her and their names Kaito and Akaito Shion one sees her as a princess while the other just sees her as a prize to be won but which of the two will actually win The Battle for her Love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid **

**Its my first Vocaloid fan fiction so excuse me if the characters were OOC R&R :)**

* * *

"Lets play tag Miku"

"Yeah miku lets play tag"

"1, 2, 3 not it!"

"Not it"

"hahaha Akaito's it"

"Run Miku run Akaito's going to catch us"

"hahaha no he's not i-"

"I got you Miku"

"Awww" *breathing heavily* okay i'm it

*whisper*whisper*

"Miku what do you want to play?"

"Hmmm Lets play make believe"

"okay! but how do we play?"

"is it a hard game?"

" No its easy...Akaito you be the prince and Kaito you be the monster"

"aww why do I have to be the monster...why cant Akaito be the monster"

"because miku told me to be the prince so i'm going got be the prince"

"that's not fair I don't want to be the bad guy I want to be the good guy"

"if Miku told me to be the prince it's because she likes me better"

"that's not true miku likes me better"

"then why did she tell you to be the monster huh?"

"STOP FIGHTING!... I know why don't both of you be the prince so no one has to be the bad guy"

*same time* "ok"

*10 minutes later*

"Princess Miku we killed the dragon already and are here to rescue you"

"yeah miku but you can only marry one of us so choose"

"I choose..."

"Kaito! Akaito! lets go home"

"okay mommy!"

"Miku! honey its time to go home"

"okay mommy"

*Kaito and Akaito walking to their mommy* "bye Miku see you later"

*Miku walking to her mommy* "bye Kaito and Akaito see you next time"

* * *

*Miku wakes up* "I miss those days when I didn't have to worry about anything but what to play and what momma was making for dinner"

As Miku was getting ready she was remembering her dream because not only was it a dream but also it was memory of when she was 5 years old and everyday was the best. Even though it was exactly 10 years ago she remembers everything like it was yesterday. but all her though vanished when she heard the doorbell ring so she went down stairs to open the door. To her amazement the people at the door was none other then her best friends Akaito Shinon age 15 a red head teenager wearing a white collar shirt red tie and red pants while his twin brother Kaito Shinon age 15 a blue headed teenager wearing a white collar shirt blue tie and blue pants.

"Hey Miku how was your morning so far" said Akaito

"good thank you but why are you guys here?"

"Since we are all going to Starland high for our first day of school i thought we could all walk to school together"

"And as my brother said I thought you wouldn't mind"

"no I don't mind at all...and Kaito thanks for taking me into consideration"

"Dont worry about it Miku were friends so ill always take you into consideration"

*looking down and blushing* "thanks again Kaito"

* * *

** Akaito's POV**

as Miku was walking in the middle of both Kaito and me I couldn't help but hold her hand she is just so beautiful that I cant stand it with the way she did her hair, dressed, talked, even her sparkling eyes seem so attractive to me...even though my brother told me how he feels about her I wont let him have her I've always loved even more than what my brother because I don't just want to play make believe with her but the real things i want her to become my princess and I her prince I want to wake up with her every Morning and say goodnight to her every night when she sleeps next to me... because of this I wont let my childish brother get what he doesn't deserve because I also deserve my piece of happiness and mine is having Hatsune Miku at my side (as he was spacing out in the deep ocean of thoughts Kaito was arguing with Miku about why she wont let him hold her hand)

"That's not fair I want to hold your hand to"

"but you can't"

"why do you let 'him' but not me"

"because i didn't let 'him' hold my hand he just grabbed it" *turning to Akaito* "Hello Earth to Akaito... Hello!"

*he snapped out of his thoughts* "ha sorry Miku I didn't mean to space out like that...Ummm what did you need again?"

"I just wanted to tell you to let go of my hand and that we are at school now"

"Yes of course please forgive me Miss Hatsune"

Feeling embarrassed because he let himself get to deep in his thoughts and not playing attention to the current situation in front of him Akaito distracted Miku by calling her Miss Hatsune then he cupped Kaito's mouth and dragged him in school as Kaito was being dragged he finally got loose from Akaito and said

"Akaito why did you do that for? I wanted to be the first to hold her hand but you took that opportunity from me"

"Oh come on it was just a hand being held it's not like I kissed her in front of you or anything and besides its not like this is the first time she held either of our hands"

"I know but..."

"look why don't you just get over it and listen to your Onii-chan for once"

little did they know that every girl that they passed was eyeing them the whole time and loving their very existence at their school

* * *

**Meanwhile**

*still in the front of the school* "Mrs. Hatsune?...Hey what did you mean by-"

But it was too late for that since they already left inside the school and worst without her

*In class*

"Hello class my name Is Mr. Michaelis and I will be your Homeroom teacher"

*a student raises their hand*"Mr. Michaelis may i sit in the back"

*whole class starts talking* "the chatter twins were too much for ya huh"

"well who would want to sit next to them all they ever do is distract everybody they sit with"

"that's why they only talk to each other but they-"

*miku stands up* "here if you don't mind we can switch seats I really don't mind at all"

Both Kagamine twins instantly feel in love with Hatsune Miku and so they became friends and soon they figured out they had all the same classes together with them, heck she even had 2 classes with the stupid moron brothers that left her in front of the school to which she wanted not to speak to them no matter how much ice cream Kaito offered to give her during the lunch period (Which he rarely does) but she straight out refused that's when the bell rang and lunch period came she decided to sit with Rin and Len who offered her to meet their friends on the roof and then when they get on the roof she sees something she can never unsee

* * *

**well that's all for today folks now...what do you think she saw? will she ever make up with her childhood friends? do you want another chapter? after reading this you may review :p see ya next time fluffy kitties**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey kitties chapter 2 is now written again forgive me if the characters are OOC and NO! I don't own any of the Vocaloids...well enjoy the read :)**

* * *

As Miku alone walked up the stairs towards the roof to meet up with her friends Rin and Len she saw something she can never unsee...

What Miku saw was Len (the shota as everybody calls him) KISSING A GIRL! Not just any girl but a girl with short green hair with a pair of goggles on top wearing an orange skirt with white ruffles that goes down to her knees and her shirt was light orange with a darker orange vest and her shoes just plain white and as I heard around the school her nickname is the "Singing Goddess" and after standing there for about 1 minute in utter silence she spoke:

"Hello Miku my name is Gumi" *extending her hand out*

"Hello Gumi nice to meet you...Ummm im sorry for the interruption...its best that I go now" *turning to leave the roof*

*Len grabbed her wrist* "No its okay I mean its best that you caught us instead of Rin or we would never hear the end of it"

*Gumi giggles* "yeah Len's right Rin would never let it go as fast as you did" *motioning Miku over* "come over lets start eating now...don't worry I wont bite"

*slightly bushing* "No it's not that its just-"

*Rin enters* "Aww Miku got here first before me"

*Miku nervously laughs* "yeah I guess I did"

*Rin hovers over Miku* "what kind of bento did you bring today Miku?"

"Oh nothing special just some rice balls"

another person comes through the door and he's extremely handsome with his long purple hair in a pony-tail and his plain white shirt and purple tie that matches his pants almost made me faint

"Oh it seems as Rin found us another one." *extending his hand*

*shakes his hand* "hello im Hatsune miku"

"And my name is Gakupo"

* * *

**Meanwhile in the cafeteria**

"Akaito where do you think Miku went?"

"I don't know but what did you tell her?"

"I was just trying to apologize for leaving her and she got mad"

*chuckled* "she's just as stubborn as ever"

"It's all your fault that she thinks that about me if it wasnt for you-"

his sentence was interrupted by a bunch of fangirls that rushed to their table asking them what their names were and what grade their in and even some girls confessed to Kaito and others to Akaito but as usual the were rejected but throughout the stampede of girls there was one that stood out of them all a girl named Meiko who wore a plain light pink button up shirt, red bow tie, purple skirt, brown shoes, and knee-high socks though she looked like a polite school girl her attitude was totally the opposite as all the girls surrounding the two parted she walked up to the boy's table and hugged Kaito from behind and kissed him on the cheek as that was the sign to the other girls telling them in that action that he, Kaito belonged to her and no one else

in response to this action he stood up and turned around to face her he bent down and went close to her face as if to kiss her but instead he whispered something into her ear

"I'm sorry but I love someone else and she is much prettier then you" as he said this he removed the arms around him then he called to his brother

"come Akaito we need to finish our conversation"

and like that they left but not before hearing Meiko say "I would be honored to meet this friend of yours" and Kaito replied with a simple "Someday"

* * *

**After school **

"Oh look who decided to wait for us"

"Oh shut up Akaito and besides my friends made me realize that instead of being stubborn I should have listen to your reasons "

"your friends huh? someone who always got mad when the other little kids would play with us actually made friends?"

"Shut up Akaito I was like five"

"Oh and what were your words again...Kaito do you remember what she said?"

*both brothers in unison* "I don't want you playing with anyone other than me got it you two are my friends and no one else can play with you"

*blushing* "SHUT UP!...I was little and didn't know any better"

"But even now you don't like it when other people talk to us"

"That's untrue Kaito I don't really care who you hangout with...anyways im sure that tomorrow you guys are going to make plenty of friends"

"NO MIKU! we are going to hangout with you tomorrow"

"aww you guys just can't live without me huh?"

"Miku Kaito is weak against your insults and besides were already at your house"

*Miku giggles* "Oh yeah ...well do you guys want to come in?"

"Sure"

"Miku?"

"Yes Kaito?"

"Where did your parents go again?"

"They left to their town house for some business and left me here because the new school year was starting...Hey guys I only have green tea, soda, water, and juice so which would you like"

"I would like some tea" Akaito said because the fangirling was much more than what he had to handle when he was in middle school so he just had t think and he does that better with a cup of tea

"I would also like some tea" Kaito said he's nervous since it's the first time he's been in Miku's house knowing his feelings for her

"okay then three green teas" Said Miku who loves tea after school

Since what happened with Mekio he needed to clear his mind a bit and figure out a way to confess to Miku"Akaito im leaving to the restroom okay"

"mhm"

* * *

**Akaitos POV**

As my brother left to the restroom I decided that I should take advantage of the chance he gave me so I went to where Miku was and hugged her from behind and I loved her every reaction

"Akaito what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago"

as I said this I turned her over so that her lips faced mind and I went in slowly not to startle her into slapping me and I did exactly what I had dreamed for and I kissed her I didn't care if she wanted to or not For I was not going to let my Idiotic Brother of mine take what belonged to me and that was Miku. Everything of her belong to me including this first kiss and I know his silly crush for her will go away once he sees that this Meiko girl is a better match for him then Miku ever will be with him

As I was trapped in my thoughts I felt a burning sensation on my cheek and I pulled back and let go of Miku and realized that she slapped me I smirked at the thought of Miku slapping me it was a small price to pay for something as dear to her, as her first kiss was to her. To change the situation from sweet to sour Kaito returned from the restroom and ruined the moment I was having with Miku

* * *

**Normal POV**

*with a smile* "Hey Miku how's the tea coming along"

* * *

**Do you think Miku will tell Kaito what happened? or maybe Akaito will finally show his true intentions towards Miku? what do you think? thanks for reading nyo and don't forget to review nyu **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey kitties I had to many ideas for this story that I had to write it or else my inspiration would be lost...again I don't own Vocaloid thanks for the views and the reviews I really appreciate them well enjoy nyu**

* * *

*with a smile* "Hey Miku how's the tea coming along"

"It's already finished" she said with her head hung low she just couldn't find the courage to face Kaito since her first kiss was stolen from none other than his brother she just wanted it to be something special and not something meaningless as his brother made it seem her carefree expression wasn't enough this time to cover up how she felt and let a single tear roll out her eye and decided to call it a day

she turned around and into the living room "Kaito im not feeling well so can you and your brother please...leave"

"Yes of course Miku but are you okay?" he asked confused and worried

"Yes but I have a headache" she said with her teal hair covering her eyes

"do you want me to go and buy something for it?" Kaito asked

"No...its okay...I can handle it on my own" leaning on the counter and giving a fake smile

"okay we'll go then"

as she was talking to Kaito with her head hung down he walked towards to where she was standing and hugged her tightly Miku's body reacted on its own as she grabbed on his shirt trying to hold back her tears as he whispered something into her ear "if you need anything don't hesitate to call me...okay"

In response to this Miku nodded as if saying okay

but what neither of them saw was the jealously in Akaito's eyes as red as they are he was furious. Now that her first kiss belonged to him why isn't he the one hugging her like that? Why isn't she hugging me goodbye? Why was she letting Kaito hold her like that? What does Kaito have that I don't? but he decided to say quiet and leave these questions wondering inside his head.

just as Kaito let go of Miku both Brothers left out of the door and she went running to her room and cried her eyes out. She started thinking to herself and wondering why did things have to turn out this way

* * *

**Shinon Residence**

"Akaito what happened to Miku? Why was she acting like that?" he asked his brother

"I don't know we were just talking then she told me that her head hurt" obviously annoyed

"Your lying Miku isn't like that even if she had a headache she wouldn't have told us so we wouldn't be worried about her"

"Well aren't you glad she said something so you could be by her side and make things better by your words"

"No what im saying is that you must have told or did something to her"

"Ugh Kaito she's so fragile and demanding I don't know how you even put up with her let alone like her"

"What!?"

"I'm only stating the truth, I mean there are a lot of girls that want you but yet you go for a girl as insignificant as her "

*Kaito grabs Akaito by the collar* "Don't you ever say that again! Miku is not insignificant she's the love of my life so don't talk about her like that! and anyways your one to talk im sure that you have the same feelings towards her that I do and you also have lots of girls after you but yet you reject them...now tell me why is that?"

*turning his head to look out the window* "Those girls are just not my type"

"hahahaha don't make me laugh, you like Miku you always remind me that if I don't confess to her then someone will take her away from me"

"Exactly like some other guy...but I never referred to myself like that in any other way were brothers so I'll always have your back no matter what remember it was a promise we made when we were little kids and I have not once broken that promise"

*lets go of his collar* "im sorry I dint mean to be rash its just...I love her so much that I wouldn't want anyone to hurt her in any shape or form"

"I know brother I'm just the same...Miku is my friend and you my brother so if I could help in any way I would love to"

* * *

**Next Day**

Miku got ready for school just as everyday and ate breakfast alone just as everyday the only thing different about this day is she decided to walk to school alone to think things out and as she was walking to school she bumps into a lovey-dovey couple in front of her

"ohsorryIdidntmeanto"

*giggles* "Oh Miku its okay"

"Gumi?"

*Extends his hand* "do you need help?"

"Yeah thanks Len but...I didn't know you guys walk this way"

"You're welcome and yeah we do but today Rin decided she was going to walk with Gakupo so me and Gumi left earlier"

"Oh so Rin likes Gakupo"

"well im not so sure about that one"

"Well leak girl what are you doing walking alone today"

"Gumi don't tease her"

"hahaha I just can't help it"

"Its okay Len well Gumi the thing is-"

'Saved by the yellow hair girl thanks Rin for interrupting I secretly owe you one because in no circumstances was I ready to tell anyone NOT EVEN Kaito what had happened yesterday' is what Miku though in her head

Rin came running to Miku "Mikuuuuu come with us Gakupo said that he'll buy us something from the vending machine"

walking away towards the double doors on the side where Gakupo is standing "Haha okay but are you sure he agreed or did you force him into it?"

"Mikuuu who do you think I am"

"okay good I wouldn't want to be-"

"I forced him" with a big smile

"Aww but why did you have to do that?"

"because she said that if I let the love birds be then he'll do whatever I want"

"so you wanted him to buy you something from the vending machine?"

"No not something, anything for the day whatever food I want"

mental face palm "Oh Rin"

as Miku, Rin, and Gakupo were at the vending Machine and Rin figuring out what she wanted Miku's Cellphone started ringing

"Hello?...Kaito?" she started walking away from the two and sat on a nearest bench

"Wait what!...No! but...yes but is he okay?"

"No he's not the doctor said...he might have...cancer"

* * *

**Well dear readers what do you think who are they talking about? and what will happen now that things have gotten this far between the three? Find out next time on the next installment of The Battle For Her Love**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey kitties chapter 4 here you know what to do read or review or even both well ENJOY...OH! and one more thing I don't own Vocaloid but the plot is mine **

"No he's not the doctor said...he might have...cancer"

"But how? He's too young" as she said that she stood up

...

in a concerned tone and sat back down"Are you sure?"

"Y- Yeah" he said unsure

"...I'm coming"

"Okay..."

* * *

As he was lying in bed he reached out his hand and asked "Did you call her Kaito?"

holding his hand and with a forced smile on his face "Yes...I did"

"Are you sure she's gonna come?"

"Yes Akaito im sure she will be willing to"

"Thanks brother I appreciate you helping me in my last days of life"

"Dont say that brother...the Docter said you still have a couple of months more to live..."

"I know and as your brother im happy that you are helping me in this"

"...mhm..."

* * *

*Miku hangs up the phone*

As Miku hangs up the phone Rin skipped over to her leaving Gakupo sulking in the corner

"Look Miku I got a Devils food cookie cake, and curry bread and orange"

"I'm leaving home early..."

"why?...Miku whats wrong"

"nothing im just not felling well..."

"oh...okay then I hope you get well soon"

"thank you..."

* * *

thirty minutes later as she reached the hospital she asked the person at the front desk where Akaito's room was and the person gave her the number 520 as she was given the number she ran straight to the room to find him laying in his bed and Kaito nest to him as Miku went walking to his bedside she begins bombarding him with questions

"How did you get like this? what happened? when did you know? how do you feel? why didn't you just tell me? how long have you known this?" and many other questions untill finally she ended with very red eyes and her face digged in Akaito's chest

as he sensed that she was at her weakest point he shot out a question so important but so bluntly as he said

"Hatsune Miku will you be my Girlfriend"

As those words came out of his mouth both Miku and Kaito are stunned for a while but Miku knowing she might never get the chance again to see him smile, be with him and all she wanted at the time was to make him happy for the time this cancer permitted him to live she said "Yes"

as she spoke that simple word Kaito had to step out of the room and into the hallway for he could not stand the sight of Miku being with anyone else other than him he was devastated because his precious jewel that he wanted selfishly all to himself will be with another man and possibly be her first everything... something that he wanted to be so desperately but chose to simply "wait for the right time"

As Kaito was in the hallway Akaito hugged Miku and gave out a smirk that Miku nor Kaito saw but at that point of time he Akaito felt like he was winning... Like in the time he snapped his fingers Miku would be kneeling at his feet and forever be his no matter what the cause

* * *

As the next day came everything was the same as everyday...or so it seems

for that night she had a dream, a dream that could possibly change the route of her whole journey and it went like this:

she was sitting alone in a field full of a variety of flowers wearing a dress that goes a little above her knees red leggings and black shoes as she was sitting there a figure appears but she can't see him clearly at all suddenly she feels arms wrapped around her and the figure tells her im always near you but at that moment in this dream of hers she just didn't want to let go of it this figment of her imagination was so warm and it made her feel safe and loved

then to ruin the moment her alarm rang and woke her up from the best dream she's ever had

"alright alright im up" cursing at the clock from under her breath

she sat up and stretched her long teal hair falling over her shoulders she walked over to her window and opened it inhaling the fresh air and with her mind clear she went to go get dressed for today was not a regular day but her first day of officially becoming Akaito's girlfriend the idea still felt and sounded wierd to her but then again she should have seen this coming. A few days ago she lost her first kiss to him meaning that something like this was bound to happen but she didn't think it was going to be like this. When she finished getting dressed she heard a knock on the door and when she opened it she was surprised to see a dozen of red roses and a tall red-head behind them

"Hey sweetheart I bought you something"

"Thank you"

"Where do I put them?"

"hahaha umm how about in the center of the table"

"okay" as he set the flowers down he stole a kiss from Miku's soft lips but was uneasy when he felt her hands pushing him back refusing to accept his kiss any longer

"I'm sorry Akaito but...im still not ready for that..."

"Its okay ill be patient but when the time comes im going to kill you with my kisses okay"

"mhm" and after that both set off to school but the walk wasnt all Akaito trying to get Miku to kiss him

"Umm...Akaito...where is Kaito?"

as she said this he got enraged that at a time like this where he finally managed to have her completely to himself she would bring up such an idiotic subject as his brother was to him but instead of showing his anger he kept it to himself knowing that it wouldn't be good for their relationship to go down that road yet he simply replied with

"I don't know he's been acting wierd since yesterday but every time I ask he just wont tell me" he lied

"Oh..."

"Why do you ask about him anyways when im the only guy you need to think about now" he reached for her waist and pulled her closer

"Well...Its just...things dont feel right when he's not here" she said as she mumbled a little

"Dont worry honey im the only thing your going to need and want...okay?"

"..m- mhm"

as they reached school grounds Both of them could feel the stares coming from the other girls, if only looks could kill

towards the end of school here are the highlights:

**-** In Chemistry class Rin and Len were watching as throughout the class Akaito was staring at me

**- **Kaito did come to school but didn't bother to come eat lunch with us but I guess he has his own 'little friends' as I saw Meiko **AGAIN **clinging on his arm, brushing her fingers through his hair and fixing his tie and...and... UUGHHH!

**- **Kaito was looking very sad throughout the day which I hated looking at him like that

**- **Akaito in front of his fangirls announced to practically the school that I was his property and he was mine (that made me feel 2 things embarrassed but also very very angry but I can't understand why I felt angry though)

**- **Gumi is throwing a costume party to celebrate her Birthday (which I just can't wait for)

**- **and lastly Gumi and Len were telling me that Akaito and I should go on a double date with them (but of course I refused)

and after this the days just went on the same Kaito completely cut any contact with me and everyday at school I see him with Meiko either talking to her either that or she flirts with him but I swear if she goes any farther with him im going to wipe that smile off her face

**The day of the costume party**


	5. Chapter 5

**The day of the costume party**

as the days went on as usual then finally Saturday came the day of Gumi's birthday party which starts later in the afternoon so the morning I spent it very differently then usual around 11:00 a.m there was a knock on the door when I opened it I was so surprised and so happy to see my brother Mikuo who I have not seen in a year since he went to college

Miku jumped up and hugged him "MIKUO! I missed you so much.."

"Miku..why are you crying?" he said softly as he wiped her tears away

she punched his arm "BAKA! why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

rubbing his arm "ow..just as violent as ever I see"

muttering to herself "Urusai baka"

"Well hows my wonderful sister doing" in a sarcastic tone

motioning her brother to come inside and she sat on the bright blue couch "hmph of course im wonderful...because im your only sister and im doing absolutely fine"

"where's Mom and Dad?" his voice sounding stern with slight anger

"on a business trip..." she said as quiet as a mouse

"mhm always unresponsible as always...right?" he slid his fingers in Miku's long hair and started twirling it around with his finger

"Mikuo...they try their best..but-"

interrupting her "there's no excuse that could prove leaving a 15-year-old girl alone for them to go out and travel"

"but...You dont understand! I can take care of myself...anyways why did you take so long to come back"

"sorry little sis I just wasnt ready to face them yet you remember when I left right...they were so furious because I wanted to become a doctor and not one day take over fathers work...but you did you supported me right away"

"I love you" she said hugging him

"I love you to" he said hugging her tightly "but hey enough of talking about sad things whats up with you" he said pulling out of the hug

"nothing much I have a boyfriend is all" she said with a smile

her voice sounded rather sad to him he thought that when he heard these words she would be happily rubbing it in his face that she manage to get with someone before him but he never thought she would say it in that tone so bluntly but also he could sence that she was trying to sound happy

"uh huh soo does he treat princess with respect?"

"yes he's very respectful he even sends me flowers every morning roses in fact"

"oohhh he must be rich then huh?" he said teasingly

"well I don't know about that but- "

"well do I know this lucky man, I don't know if I should say lucky...how about unlucky yeah that sounds waaay better"

"Awww your sooo mean! but yes you do know him"

"of course I do I cant be called your brother if I don't even know who my sisters quote a quote "man candy" is right I would be the worst if I didn't at least know that so because im the BEST brother in the world ill say its...Kaito perhaps"

Miku blushed way more than she expected when she heard Kaito being refered to as her Boyfriend

"uh huh so I am right I knew it"

"n- N- NO! your wrong my boyfriend is Akaito he's my boyfriend not his brother"

"what really?!"

"why does it come such as a shock" ignoring the fact that he mentioned Kaito instead of Akaito

"oh okay then that's good to" ignoring the fact that she blush a very dark color

"well whats the plan for today"

"costume party you can come if you want...

"sure Id love to go and meet princesses friends"

"stop Mikuo im not princess anymore" she said meekly

"you're not but to me you still are"

* * *

getting ready for the party was so fun Mikuo and I went shopping for his costume and i made him try on sooo many costumes it was my personal revenge for not telling me he was coming but at the end we both liked a police costume in Mikuo's words

"In this costume could protect me from the criminals who would want to steal my little princesses heart"

and as we were getting ready him in his old room and I in my room my phone rang

"Hello?...Oh Akaito..oh you can't pick me up...okay well what's your costume so I can find you in the crowd... A masquerade prince perfect..okay bye**" **

it was a coincidence that he is going as a prince for i was going as a princess in a pretty pink dress with laces in the front a sweet heart neckline with roses on the side that match the roses in my hair pink lip gloss and to top it off a masquerade mask just for fun

Now that I was finished and ready Mikuo asked in his police costume

"so is your prince going to pick you up?"

"hahaha very funny" I said sarcastically "no he can't"

"did he say why?"

"yes because he said that when I see his costume in its entirety im not going to want other girls to see him that way"

"uh huh" what he really wants to say but wont- 'why? Is he going dressed as a stripper or what'

"when you meet him be nice okay?"

"promise"

* * *

as we reached the house it was really nice and very big I loved the way Gumi made everything look it was just so pretty and very much green as always some girls walked up to Mikuo to "introduce themselves" but I know those girls just want to see how far they can get with my dear Onii-san as always he says

"sorry girls im not interested and besides I came here with my sister today" he gently pulls Miku to his side and Kisses her on the cheek "and she's a very possessive princess girls"

"No am not" pushes him away and crosses her arms

they both walked away fighting and an old friend of Mikuo spotted him

"Mikuo!" a pink haired girl said she was dressed in a blue and white kind of dress that was cut in the middle exposing some of her skin and a white skirt complete with knee-high boots

"oh Luka no time no see how you been...oh this is my sister"

"hehe I know wow you've really grown huh princess"

"yes Hi Luka" she said in a very annoyed tone

"so what brings you here?"

"oh nothing just passing by I mean she does work with me sometimes so I was invited" Luka said

"seeing as you guys are in need of catching up Ima go"

"okay princess but don't forget to bring over your prince okay?"

"what?! no way princess actually found herself a prince?"

"I know right" Mikuo said with

"im leaving now" Miku sang

as she left to go look for her so called prince thank goodness she didn't hear what Luka and her Brother said after she left

* * *

"so who is the lucky guy hmm let me guess Kaito?"

"actually no its his twin"

"WHAT?! really? but why I thought-"

"Me to Luka, but hey maybe he might change..."

"Maybe he might change her..."

"your right...but thats why im her brother so I WILL protect her"

"you better Mr. Policeman"

* * *

as she finally saw a prince outfit Akaito looked very stunning and way he looked made me pause for a moment to scan his very attracting appearance and his mask being black with red designs he looked mysterious as he looked handsome when he saw me staring at him I blushed but not enough for him to notice. He then grabbed my wrist but not as tightly and guided me under a staircase when I asked him why he brought me there he placed his hand on my cheek and I looked in his eyes they were very sparkly and red a look I never really got from him then he slowly bent down and kissed me usually I would push him away but this time it felt different this kiss made me feel like I was safe like he really I don't know...loved me everything this whole new sensation didn't feel like it was really him The real Akaito this whole time was forceful and possessive but this one felt very, very different that when I asked

"Your not really Akaito...are you?"

he shook his head and was about to take off his make

I placed my hand on his "No...don't...I don't want to know" I said with a kind smile

then I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he kissed me back on the cheek as well as I was about to leave he gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a kiss again with the same passion, the same feelings that made me melt right into his arms this time my body was telling me to enjoy it to not let it stop so unknowingly I ran my fingers through his hair and his hands went to my lower back we kissed until our bodies needed air so we pulled apart again I knew that by this time Akaito would be looking for me so breathing heavily as I was a said

"Thank you for this but, I have to leave now I hope to see you again...you promise you won't forget me right?"

he ran his thumb over her soft pink lips and nodded showing her the brightest smile she's ever seen and quickly gave her a kiss goodbye

when she left she truly felt a little heart-broken but somewhere in her heart she knew that one day she would be able see him again

**who do you think was the Akaito imposter? why was Mikuo and Luka saying those things about Akaito? Find out in the next chapter of The battle for Her Love thanks for reading and reviewing my little penguins until next time :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**yay finally I reached 2,000 words yay me...but in all seriousness hey guys what's up 6th chapter here and like I always say read and enjoy even review if that's how your feeling now...SUPER ENJOY :3 **

and that's when I truly felt a little heart-broken but somewhere in my heart I knew that one day I would get to see him again...

* * *

as I walked in the crowd a tall man approached me wearing a white prince outfit and said

"Honey where have you been?" he said putting on hand on her shoulder

"I was looking for you" she said not looking into his eyes

"well what do you think? handsome right?"

"yes very handsome" while she said this to herself she sounded unconvinced but I guess on the other side Akaito was happy to hear her say that

"thanks Love you look very beautiful yourself"

as he bent down to kiss her she backed away her head and agin the emotions Akaito was feeling made him internally furious and again he felt like it wasnt the time to show her yet

"I'm sorry but I don't want to...at least not in front of so many people" she lied for she didn't want the taste of her blue prince to go away that easily

"okay honey when your ready" trying to sound like he cared

"oh by the way someone here wants to meet you"she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the place where her brother and Luka were

"Hey princess" Mikuo said with a smirk on his face

"Princess?" Akaito murmured to himself

"Hey princess who is this guy?" her brother said with a smile on his face to tick off Akaito into his boiling point

"well it so happens that 'This guy' is her boyfriend so who are you" his voice sounded very upset to the point where he wanted to punch that silly smile off his face

Mikuo pulled her by the waist closer to him just to get a reaction out of Akaito he wanted to see how far his buttons could be pushed but then Miku spoke

"Mikuo you promised that when you saw him you were going to be nice"

"Mikuo?"

"yeah her brother remember the one you never liked" he said in a reassuring tone

"Well you look very different than before"

"and so do you Akaito Shinon...and by the way where's your brother?"

he knew that Akaito dearly hated his brother because when both Shinon boys were alone Akaito always said things to Kaito that hurt his self-esteem but they both vowed that in front of Miku they both had to appear as the bestest of brothers It's the condition Mikuo gave to both of them so they wouldn't scare her off and besides their parents are friends so they had no choice but to accept but in the process both boys became infatuated with Miku for she was a carefree and beautiful girl all her attributes are of a goddess and that's what both boys fell in love with

"I don't know he's probably at home spending his time with some girl named Meiko you know my brother he's probably seducing her right at this moment" he said with a chuckle

"Mikuo let go! im sure you don't want Luka to think you have a thing for your sister do you?" Miku said in a mocking tone that made him release her immediately

"oooo so Mr. Policeman has a thing for the Magical girl does he" Luka said in a teasing way

"what? I never said that Miku is a liar"

"You know Mikuo that it's not nice to lie to others" Miku said getting back at him for all the things he said about her at the party

things went really well at the party and everything was great the cake and everything she didn't even mind the part when Gumi kissed Len in front of everyone heck even Rin didn't say anything because in her words

"A ninja is a person who is calm but crazy when she is really needed to protect a fair maiden as Len is"

but what kept me smiling the whole time was the kiss I shared with my blue prince and the end of the party was the best part

when I said goodbye to everyone Akaito really wanted to walk me home he was very persistent about it but my brother is even more persistent he practically pulled me away from him with his words and that was that we left together walking to the house I was actually relieved that I got to walk home with him instead of Akaito

"so Tell me the truth Miku why were you all in smily world and without me?"

"I was not!"

"Oh no then why were you happy im sure of it that it wasnt because of Akaito I even noticed when you kept backing away when he tried to kiss you...come on please tell me im your brother right?"

"ugh fine but at the house okay?"

Mikuo grabbed her arm and they both started running home

* * *

"were here now tell meeeeee"

"okay, okay but you promise not to tell?"

"just as least as you promise not to mention again my love for Luka"

"oh so you do love her?"

"Just tell me already!"

"Ugh fine, well...someone dressed up as Akaito..."

"uh huh, uh huh"

she super mumbles "kissed me"

"what I can't hear you? Say it louder"

"someguydressedupasAkaitokissedme"

"Okay now say it in a complete sentence"

"A guy at the party who was very handsome dragged me under the staircase and kissed me"

"Uh huh now whats school does he go to, his name, and address so I can kick his ass"

"I really don't know but it was magical" she said in a sarcastic tone

"uh huh, so does my princess really like this prince or still wants to be with 'him' still?"

"You promise you wont say anything?"

"promise on my policeman honor"

"Yes...I really like him more than Akaito...but what no one knows is he has cancer so...I cant just tell him how I really felt when he asked me..because hes my friend

"Miku but did you really ever love him?"

"No but..."

"But nothing...look no matter how much you try you wont ever love him because love isn't something that should be forced its something you feel"

"thanks for the advice but I already know that"

"besides maybe the one you might fall in love wIth is right next to you..."

"Eww you? hahaha No thanks"

"Eww gross not me silly princess im talking about someone else..."

"who tell me"

"..."

"well fine then don't tell me but that still wont change anything im stuck with Akaito until his last days"

"well I Hope tomorrow will be a better day for you then?"

and that night she dreamt with her blue prince her dream was just a repeat of what happened under the stairs the dying sound of the music the shine in his eyes the way he made her feel the care he took in every touch the way his lips gently touched hers the way she felt in his arms everything. To her he was nothing more than a gentlemen and knew how to make her feel safe, turn her into jelly, and most of all do things that her mind was unaware of. Her dream was mostly her own personal Cinderella story but skipping to the party where she lived happily ever after.

* * *

The next day...

Its been already about a month that Akaito and Miku got together but burly yesterday at the party did she ever really feel loved. Akaito makes her feel like an object that had to worship only him while 'he' made her feel like a princess who had to be given love. Akaito makes her feel like she's in a cage alone while 'he' made her feel like she was up in the clouds as free as a bird. Her thoughts all broke into pieces when her brother spoke to her

"Miku phone call" he said in a kind of mad voice

"who is it?"

he went whispered into her ear so the person wouldn't hear on the other line "well it's not the guy that kissed you yesterday that's for sure...but your red haired stupid boyfriend that is nothing like your beloved blue prince you oh so love"

Miku blushed madly "Just give me the phone already"

"as you wish Miku"

"...yes hello...oh its you Akaito...uh huh im free today...oh im sorry my brother was telling me something...you want to know?...umm he told me that if I knew where his dress was...yeah hes a cross dresser...so are you going to pick me up...at 4:00?...okay yeah...no-no its fine...I know my brother was acting rude yesterday..I know, i'll tell him...yes I love you to...uh huh bye then.."

Finally after 15 minutes of conversation he finally hung up the phone

"So Miku how was it?"

"not so good he told m that he wants to hangout today"

"uh huh and?"

"at his house" she sounded like she was didn't want to go

"no no no no no no and no! I as your brother wont let you go to another guys house alone"

"But Mikuo-"

"no buts or whys you're not going to his house and that's final"

"Okay but you have to tell him tha okay?...promise"

"Yeah okay..but why wont you just tell him that you don't want to go"

with her head hung down "Because...he sounded kinda angry on the phone"

with his index finger under her chin he picked up her face so she can see his face "Dont Miku you can't give into him when he takes the authoritive stand you are your own person so he shouldnt rule your life"

"i know...just let me get ready okay"

"uh huh"

* * *

4:00

there was a knock on the door and Mikuo opened it

"Oh Akaito your here well my sister is still getting ready but-"

Akaito didn't care for what Mikuo had to say all he really wanted what he needed to do was to reassure himself that Miku was his. He was doubting because throughout the month they only kissed twice and he was thinking that maybe she was cheating with another guy. Or maybe she wanted more than just kisses. So he barged into the house and immediately walked up to Miku's room ignoring every word that came out of Mikuo's knocked on the door and Miku thinking it was her brother told him to come in and before she knew it she was against the wall being savagely kissed

Akaito got very angry when she didn't respond to his kisses and pushed her on the ground he then pinned her to the floor and kissed her even more roughly on the lips and then trailed down to the side of her neck for he didn't care if she was begging for him to stop he only cared for a response a reaction anything. He wanted her to say that he was the only guy she loved the only guy she will ever pay attention to but his actions proved other wise. When he was about to rip her whole shirt off Mikuo came into the room and yanked Akaito off her causing him to slam into the wall Akaito then stood up and tried to take a swing at Mikuo but missed. Mikuo punched him right in the stomach very violently and dragged him out of her room, down the couple of steps and finally out the door. He then ran to his sister's room and saw her sitting in a corner her knees were up to her face and crying that's when he realized what Akaito really did to her.


	7. Chapter 7

He then ran to his sister's room and saw her sitting in a corner with her knees to her face and tears in her eyes that's when he realized what Akaito really did to her.

Her shirt was halfway open, her wrists had purple bruises , her lips were swollen, and her neck had a big love mark on her since he bit her. Mikuo fell on his knees and crawled over to where his sister was sitting at, then he carefully but slowly hugged her. After crying with her after a while he picked her up bridal style and asked her if she wanted a bath. She nodded and he went to go fix her bath when he returned Miku was in a 2 piece bikini and he carried her again bridal style and gently placed her into the bath he then asked

"As your brother im not going to allow you to go to school tomarrow...okay?"

She nodded

"Do they hurt...your bruses I mean"

She nodded

"Okay i'll be extra gentle when I get there okay"

''You know...I don't think 'he' deserves my kindness anymore'

"Are you going to break up with him?"

"Yes...but right now I don't want to even look at him..."

"Okay...are you hungry do you want to do something today...its still daylight out"

"Mhm"

"What is that?"

"Can we stay here and just...talk like this?"

He chuckled "Sure but if you stay in the bath for to long you'll get wrinkly"

"I know I mean not in the bath" she said with a sincere

"Miku how do you always manage to smile even when things are bad"

"Well when I have a brother as nice as you who didn't even let me walk or take a bath by myself how am I supposed to complain"

"True, true"

When they finished in the bath Mikuo left to make popcorn and Miku started changing into some comfortable pajamas when she went downstairs her brother told her to pull down her sleeves so he could treat the bruises he did the same with her neck and lips the rest of the day was okay then the phone rang

"I'll get it...hello?...Dad? what am I doing here? well I am your son or did you forget that to...Miku? oh shes fine because im here to take care of her since her parents are to unresponsible...I wanted to do things on my own without your help...No! im not leaving im not afraid of you anymore so im not leaving my 15-year-old sister to be alone again...what about collage...no im not cutting classes I finished most of them thank you very much...I'm staying her for as long as Miku wants me here...yeah yeah whatever...okay dad bye...BYE!"

as he hung up he walked over to the couch and sat next to Miku

"so your staying here untill I don't want you to anymore huh?" she said teasingly

"yeah...why you don't want me here anymore?"

"NO! I want you to leave I hate you so go away" she tried to say with a straight face

He went to her side of the couch and hugged her "awww princess your soo mean to your poor brother"

she shoved some popcorn in his mouth "Rrm *cough* Mmm yummy because popcorn always taste the best when it's forced into your mouth by your loved ones"

"Oh shut up and enjoy the movie"

the day went on as the two siblings sat together on a couch and watched a ton of movies each going back and forth on each others suggestions they watched action movies, chick flicks, adventure, documentaries (don't ask why but Mikuo likes those), and finally horror movies after the night was over they went to sleep but Mikuo being a worry wart helped her to walk up stairs and even tucked her into bed Miku didn't mind but thought that what happened really scared him the most because he didn't want to leave

"Mikuo why don't you sleep with me...I don't think you want to sleep in that chair do you?"

"No but"

"No if,ands,or buts Mr. your going to sleep with me because I know your not going to want to go to your room"

"I don't know Miku putting it like that it sounds like you're trying to seduce me" he said trying to sound innocent

"oh shut up! or else im kicking you out of the house...hmph"

"but if you do then where am I to go?"

"I'm sure Luka would love you staying at her house she would welcome you with open arms"

"Well yeah but I want to stay here with you my one and only lovely sister" he said with puppy dog eyes

"Only because you called me lovely i'll let you stay"

and just like that He jumped into her bed and soundly went to sleep

* * *

**Monday**

When Miku woke up she heard a lot of noise and decided to check it out when she went downstairs she saw a bunch of broken roses in the trash and Mikuo in the kitchen cooking breakfast she knew who the roses were for but just wanted to confirm her suspicions

"Mikuo who were the flowers for?"

"you of course and it came with a card that said 'forgive me sweetheart' so I threw it both things away in the trash...unless you wanted them..."

she quickly answered a "No" and started thinking that maybe he really was sorry maybe he didn't mean to. But then she remembered yesterday his eyes looked very angry and he screamed at her telling her who she is cheating on him with who is the bastard that is giving his girlfriend the services that was ment for him to give to her. Once she remembered that she felt more angrier and told herself not to forgive him and never believe his lies anymore of his supposed love for her when Mikuo finished making breakfast they ate talking about what school mornings were like for her. She simply answered with an Okay" and left to her room to take a bath.

Mikuo went to do some work that was given to him by his father the last time they spoke on the phone. When Miku finished her bath she changed into a blue above the knee dress and a sleeved sweater that also covered her neck , purple tights, and brown below the knee boots she then went to her desk and opened her drawer and saw that her cellphone had 20 missed calles and 30 text messages she chuckled when saw that they were all from Rin, Len, Gumi, and Gakupo but of course the one that made her furious was the ones from Akaito but she was most shocked when 2 text messages came from Kaito which read

_'Miku are you okay...well either you like it or not im coming over to your house okay? im going to bring over your homework and besides you are assigned my partner for a project (it's what you get for not coming to school) lol well see you ;)'_

_'btw don't forget to prepare the ice cream because its going to be a long study session oh and text back if you want me to bring some other visitors because everyone is worried about you including me...'_

I couldn't help but laugh he is so funny at times and a horrible flirt but the last message really made me think so i texted beck

_'no I only want you to come...but tell everyone not to worry and that im okay I just caught a little cold is all but you better bring me a get well card if your coming to my house kay and another thing thanks for bringing my homework and im glad you're going to be my partner'_

and he answered right away with a

_'okay but don't worry i'm coming with more than a card and im also glad that your my partner, no problem about the hw though :3'_

_'im sure you're in class now so stop texting me and pay attention'_

_'aww but Miku I like being a rebel if it's for you your my favorite person after all'_

_'hahaha thank you but I've rather have you pay attention in class then text my beautiful self'_

_'okay but only because Miku says, bye Miku and don't forget to think about me okay'_

* * *

And like that it was over her brother went into her room and brought her some soup he asked her if she had anything she wants to talk to him about and she started talking to him about her friends and how many messages they sent her ranging from 'how are you' to 'I wish you were here Gumi and Len wont stop kissing and cuddling on the roof its starting to make me throw up' she even showed him the messages Akaito sent her that ranged from 'I love you im sorry' to 'please answer me love you know I didn't mean to do that to you it's just we havent done anything in so long that...idk I just hate it when we fight' Mikuo got really mad that Akaito had the audacity to send those things to Miku but in front of her he knew he had to calm down

then at last she told him about Kaito even though they havent talked or seen each other in a month he still cared about her and she told him that she is still mad at him because he lets Meiko do those things to him in public and Mikuo told her if she thought what Akaito said at the party about "Kaito being at home alone with Meiko and probably seducing her" being true and Miku said back "Yes" she knows that he's not like that but she didn't know what to believe anymore

In all the time they were talking the doorbell range and Mikuo went to open it and left his sister replying to all the text messages she received when he opened the door it was Kaito

"Hey Kaito long time no see" he said with a chuckle

"Umm who are you Mr. college man" he teased

Mikuo took him to the living room the only place far enough so that Miku wouldn't hear their conversation

"Fine but hey man I have a question" he said putting one hand on his shoulder

"This must be serious since you have such a straight face...well tell me already" he said worryingly

"do you really love my sister?"

**Eeyup ima leave it at that but the next chapter is coming very soon so don't worry but im thinking that I want to finish this in 10 or 12 chapters what do you think review or pm me about your thoughts thanks for reading Pokémans :p**


	8. Chapter 8

"yes I do to me she is as precious to me as the most delicate of flowers"

"I'm going to trust you on that one okay...but if you're lying to me I swear Kaito I will kill you"

"I know you will that is why when I say that im not lying"

"okay then here's the deal when she's goes to school tomorrow be with her okay don't leave her alone...juse pretect the princess from the dragon is all I ask...okay?"

'' yeah for sure but please tell me who the dragon is...I sware I won't say anything but please tell me"

"no because then princess will get very angry at me and you don't want me to get kicked out of the house now do you?" he said with a chuckle

"haha no but are thou going to let thee into the beautiful princesses lair"

"hahaha yes"

"thank you very much sir Mikuo"

"yeah yeah go already before I change my mind...Oh and leave the door open"

"uh huh...but don't blame me if you see something that you might not like" he said jokingly

"Oh yeah like what?" she said with a smirk on his face

"I don't know maybe I might steal a kiss from your sister"

"If its you then i'll take a blind eye to that and besides" he whispered something into his ear

he nodded and said "yeah...I'm sorry its just-"

"Dont say sorry to me just don't play dumb when my sister figures out okay...just please don't break her heart or you know whats going to happen to you?"

"yeah I know"

After that lengthy conversation Kaito walked up the stairs to Miku's room and from behind the door he could hear loud noises and lots of screaming but was still brave enough to knock

* * *

**Inside Miku's Room **

"Yes Rin I'm sorry for not going to school to save you from those disgusting pair...yes yes hahaha I know I miss you too...someones knocking on the door okay.." she pulled the phone away from her ear "COME IN!"

she went pack to her phone call "Len! why are you making Rin gag!" she said in a teasing voice "first calm her down then tell her to call me back...uh huh uh huh okay bye...bye!"

when her phone call was over two pair of hands were over her eyes and she felt a body pressed to her back and he said

"guess who it is"

"umm is it Len" she said playfully she knew it was Kaito she just felt like messing with him

"noooo try again"

she then ran her fingers through his hair to exaggerate that she didn't know who it was she then said

"hmm this person has very soft hair" she said with a smile "is it someone I know?"

"Yes and this person is a male that loves you very much"

"Oh! Its Mikuo right?"

"hahaha no guess again"

"hmmm I don't know...I need more hints"

"okay then how about...This person brought you your homework"

"Aww you gave yourself away Kaito"

"you already knew it was me huh"

"haha yeah well now that your here were is my homework?"

he hands her the homework and then a rose

"to my fair maiden in hopes that she shall have me as her husband"

she giggled "If thee can dance and sir Mikuo accepts you then I shall wed with you and be your bride" she managed to say with a straight face

Kaito then bows and asks ''May I have this dance, princess''

"of course my good sir"

with one hand placed on her waist and another holding her hand and Miku placing her hand over his shoulder, they started dancing in little circles to the pretend music that was playing the both danced in sync and in Miku's mind they were both dressed in elegant ballroom clothes and were really dancing as a princess about to get married to a knight that to her was even better than some unknown prince from a far away land as they were dancing wonderfully together they started a conversation talking about whatever came to their mind

"Wow Kaito who taught you how to dance such elegantly"

"why you did of course remember when we were little you would always get mad if I didn't do it correctly remember"

laughed nervously "oh yeah...sorry about that"

"don't worry I liked and still like doing the things you want me to do because-"

then Mikuo stood leaning on the door frame and started laughing

"hahahahaha your going to make her become a princess again just like before"

Miku got mega embarrassed and pulled away from the knight she was dancing with

"You know Kaito you and Miku dance so beautifully together but don't spoil her okay? I dont want her to become into a greedy princess again"

"I know Mikuo i'll try my best"

"Hello!? Don't say those things like i'm not here I can hear you guys clearly"

"I know sis but its best you hear it from us then from anybody else right"

"Ugh just get out you Idiot" she threw a pillow in Mikuo's face and pushed him out of the room

''Were going to study!'' she screamed so her brother can hear her

Mikuo heard this and walked away downstairs leaving the pair alone to study

* * *

**Kaito Pov**

"Miku? How do you do this math problem?"

"It's easy look you carry the 2 then"

I stopped listening to her voice I just can't concentrate whenever I study with her, her voice to me is like a mermaids song so mesmerizing that you don't care about the words anymore only the sound of her voice is enough and her pink soft lips if only I could touch them with mine but she's with my brother...and besides im sure Miku would be upset if I did that and she would end up hating me and I don't want that to happen I want to have her in my arms now. I want to tell her how I feel I want her to be mine and only mine because well with the person we love aren't we all greedy.

Miku broke all his thoughts when she shook him

"hey did you pay attention to what I said...Helloooo"

he snapped out of his thoughts "Oh yeah sorry I was just lost in though" he said nervously

"what were you thinking about? tell me I wont judge I promise"

"I was wondering about the real reason you didn't come to school...dont tell me it was because of a cold you can lie to everyone else but not to me so please just tell me"

"NO! GET OUT NOW!" she got up and tried to push him out but he was stronger than her

"shhhhh please calm down" he said worryingly but accidently pulled her and she fell on his lap

"what are you doing you pervert!" she said pushing him away

he says nothing and just gives her a hug her face became buried into his chest she then fisted his shirt into her hands and he felt everything he felt her sadness and her pain

"Kaito i'll tell you...but don't look at me"

Kaito nodded and Miku moved her head placing her chin on his shoulder telling him everything absolutely everything about how he stole her first kiss and what happened yesterday she told him all the times he tried to kiss her and she didn't want to and through it all she was crying in the crook of his neck Kaito was shocked but started comforting her

"don't worry I promise you that i'll protect you I wont ever let you be alone with him...I promise to be your knight in shinning armor"

"Im sorry Kaito...I didnt mean to scream"

"i know its okay don't worry...and besides I have a very pretty princess in my arms"

"shut up your going to make me laugh"

he kissed her cheek "are you calm now...princess" he wiped her tears away with his thumb

"yes...but don't call me princess"

he picked her up bridal style "But to me your my princess because-"

"HEY UPSTAIR LOVERS COME AND EAT!"

Kaito being very brave carried her all the way to the table and throughout the whole time Miku was telling Kaito to let go of her and he disobeyed. Luckly Mikuo was getting the food out of the oven and didn't see.

Throughout dinner Kaito was holding Miku's hand under the table though she payed no attention to it since its not the first time he's done that. The three talked and at the end of dinner Mikuo ended up driving Kaito home.

* * *

**Shion Residence**

When Kaito arrived home his mom and dad greeted him and so did Akaito but at the end of the night Akito followed Kaito into his room and they started having a very heated discussion.

**Well guys my vacations almost over so I might not be able to update as fast as I am now so have patience (even though im saying this I skip off math homework for anime so maybe I still can)...btw dear readers thanks for all your support if it wasn't for the views/reviews/follows/favs I would not have continued thank you very much and as I always write ENJOY :3**


	9. Chapter 9

"Kaito? where were you all day?" he said playing with a pen

"At Miku's house" he said taking of his scarf

"Uh huh...what were you guys doing?"

"nothing much just starting the project and finishing some homework"

"Lies! I'm sure you seduced her you fucken bastard!" Akaito grabbed Kaito by his collar

"Why would I want to seduce her...she is yours right? you got what you wanted"

"What a stupid question" he let go of his collar but he was still fired enough to beat the pulp out of Kaito "I'm sure you also want to taste her lips, have her into your arms, caress her, feel your body close to hers"

"Yes of course I do but im not a coward like you who would take a woman by force"

"ha she told you huh? well to be honest she insisted. She told me that she wanted to role-play so I just did as MY girlfriend told me. She was practically on her knees begging me, so I just did what any loving boyfriend would. Of course you don't understand how it felt...to have her so close to me...to kiss her in the way I did. She's just like the rest...a common-"

Kaito just couldn't hear him anymore everything the sound of his voice the way 'that thing' stood everything of him was disgusting. But out of all that he couldn't stand to hear his point of view on that matter so he did what any man in love would do...he beat the crap out of him. If Akaito who gets mad easily can become a demon well Kaito can easily become the devil himself. But to Akaito's luck his parents heard the loud screams and stopped Kaito from doing any real damage to his brother.

"KAITO SHION WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" his mom said holding Akaito

"Nothing just having a little talk with my oh so dear brother" he said sarcastically

"YOUR GROUNDED AND NOT TO LEAVE THE HOUSE MR!" his dad said holding Kaito back

"But what about my project! I need to finish it I just can't let Miku down!"

"Well you should have thought about that before practically killing your brother"

"UGH!"

His parents then left the room with Akaito taking him to his room and treating his wounds during that time Akaito mentally patted himself on the back for now his girlfriend can't spend her time with his brother all day like today and telling him unnecessary things.

Just as Kaito's parents left his room he straight went to hide his laptop so his well thought out lie of 'I let one of my friends borrow it' could work but knew that his cellphone was out of luck

* * *

**The Next Day (Miku Residence)**

"Are you sure you are ready to start school today because if you're not then ill be glad to let you stay home..."

"No its okay and besides Kaito's coming for me today"

"Oooo that flirt hahahaha well be careful okay"

"I promise and besides at school im always surrounded by people so don't worry"

"I'm worrying already"

"well don't-"

the doorbell rang

"ILL GET IT!"

at the door was this blue haired guy who this time looked very handsome than most days he had on a white shirt jeans red and black sneakers a blue hoodie with red glasses in the pocket and black headphones on his neck

"Hey Miku what's up" he said with a smile that went from ear to ear for some reason just seeing that smile made my morning even more brighter

"Oh nothing but what's up with you, you look very different"

"No you do you look even beautiful then yesterday"

My face almost fully flushed with red "No I don't" all she was wearing was a collared shirt, red tie, a black plaid skirt, black knee-high socks, her regular school shoes, and a blue sweater on top

"Well shall we go?" he said bowing at his princess

"Of course"

"Bye Mikuo see you when I get back Oh and don't be lonely and invite you know who over"

as they walked to school Kaito was holding Miku's hand and she didn't seem to mind in fact she interlocked their fingers together and they talked along the way about what would her friends say to her when she sees her and what they think today's lunch will be, but when Kaito asked Miku who the person she was talking about with her brother she said "Its a secret between her and her brother" when the walk was over and she spotted Rin (or most likely Rin spotted her) she let go of Kaito's hand as Rin ran up to the pair and gave Miku a surprise hug Kaito smiled at the sight and left he knew that with Rin around nothing bad was going to happen to her.

* * *

** 3rd class **

"Okay class today were doing a lab now partner with the person behind you"

That was the most dreadful news she's ever received because since today Oliver the person who always comes to school decided that today would be a good time not to come meaning she was partnered with none other than Akaito. She cursed her luck under her breath as her 'partner' walked towards her. Sitting down next to her in his cynical voice he mouthed the words she never again wanted to hear come out from his lips

"Miku do you still love me?"

"What kind of question was that?" she couldn't help but feel at a lost of words with the most stupidest thing he could ever say to her and Kaito couldn't help but not stare at her the time and Meiko also began to notice that he wouldn't stop staring so she decided to take matters into her own hands

"You to are together right?! Kiss her!" and that made everyone start chanting "Kiss her, Kiss her" as if Meiko was their leader or something Kaito covered he mouth to maker her stop spewing her reckless words out her stupid mouth and as giving him a prize she licked his hand which deep inside he cringed but couldn't show that to her. With the entire class chanting these magical words that Akaito loved hearing and as to please the crowed and himself he kissed her very passionately. Miku was utterly shocked and already at the verge of crying when it was over she asked if she could go to the restroom for she didn't dare start her river of tears in front of so many people. Neither did she want to give that pleasure to Meiko so she left. Once she arrived she locked the stall and began throwing up all she ate in the morning. She felt very disgusted with herself after the same person that tried to rape her was also the same person that again got his way once more. All she could think about is why didn't she listen to he brother and stay home and she could have saved herself from this embarrassment, But she remembers what she told herself this morning "its best to face your problems head on then to try to run away from them". She remembers her statement very clearly but right now she want ready to be strong...at least not after this. Back at the class Akaito got a meaningless warning about not doing that in class ever again while Kaito waited a safe time before also asking if he could go to the restroom so he could go after Miku without suspicions. As he reached her she was washing her hands and Kaito was the one that freaked out this time hugging her tightly. As he did this she choked back tears and told him that she was fine but he didn't believe her. They walked until they reached a cherry blossom tree for Kaito was not going to let her go back and be partners with 'him' so they ended up talking about it.

"Are you okay?"

"uh huh..."

he caressed her chin "Liar" he said looking into her eyes in a caring way

"I am not lying" her voice sounding as she didn't care what he thought

"Hmm if you can sing 'World is mine' then maybe I can believe you" he said with a smile

she smiled back showing off her pearly whites "You always liked hearing me sing that song"

"Of course because you really are the number one princess in the world"

she leaned in to Kaito's shoulder "Your missing class...you do know that right?"

he placed Miku's fingers into his "Yes...but so are you"

Miku really wanted to just stay like this forever she liked the way Kaito's shoulder felt and the way he talked to her he was just like the knights in her stories that her brother used to read to her every night since her parents were either always working or never really had any time. The same went for Kaito every time he saw her he had to suppress the feeling of wanting to devour her with his love and just never let her go. Though they were enjoying each others company the lunch bell did not as it rang interrupting our two love birds, But Kaito didn't care what that stupid bell thought as he took Miku by her soft hands and they went back to the classroom as no one was there and they got their Bento lunches and ate there for the time being away from everybody so they could continue talking Without any spectators.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kaito...what do you feel for Meiko?" she asked wondering what he might say

"Nothing I feel absolutely nothing for her...why do you ask?"

"I don't know it just came to my head since...you didnt go to the costume party and neither did she I just though-"

"Well you thought wrong I was not spending the night with her but I did go for a little while but then I left because that party wasnt how I thought it would be"

"Why didn't you look for me? I would have made you stay" she said with a smile

"I did and I saw you with Akaito,your brother, and Luka so I decided it was time for me to leave"

"Well for the next party your going with me" She said clinging on his arm

"Hehehe funny story you see...Im kinda...well...grounded..."

"WHAT! but how... why... when... you never get grounded...I just don't understand"

he started laughing "Well you see I kind of fought with Akaito yesterday and I might of left him some bruises under his clothes"

"Oh well he did come to school today meaning it wasnt that bad...But still it's not good to hit people so because you hit him its good that you got grounded...but what about the project"

"Well I hid my laptop so we could video chat and today my parents are going to work late so you can come over"

"Is your brother going to be there" she said taking the last bite of her lunch

"No...he's going to be at Gakupo's place"

"then okay i'll go but only because you begged me to" she got a scoop of the ice cream that he always brings

"No fair I never said you could have some"

Miku used her most powerful attack against him her puppy dog eyes "But the princess should be able to get what she wants when she wants"

"yeah but... well no because..." he couldn't finish any sentence that came out of his mouth because Miku looked so Kawaii (cute) when she made that face and soon he agreed with her statement

* * *

**The rooftop**

"Hey Rin do you know were Miku went?"

"you saw didn't you pay attention in class i mean she was right next to you and she went to the restroom"

"Well no duh I mean she is my girlfriend But did she tell you that she was going somewhere else after that"

"Nope...but she is taking long"

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Akaito im sure she's okay and if not then she wouldn't have come to school right Len"

"Well from how I see it Kaito also went to the restroom so if something went terribly wrong with her like she fainted before reaching there or had a nosebleed while looking at herself in the mirror then he is there to help"

"But also in a sence Akaito is right if Miku did go to the restroom then she should have come back a long time ago"

"Thanks Gumi...so let's go look for her"

"Fine I agree with this but the school is kind of big so why not split up"

"Gakupo that's the smartest thing i've ever heard you say all day well Since im more dominant than the rest of you I get to pick the groups"

"Fine Rin just go at it then"

"Well how about the love birds could look together so Len and Gumi second Akaito and Meiko (who decided that she would always eat with them since Kaito took a liking into this oddly bunch of a group) and lastly Me and Gakupo"

As they set to look for the two Gumi and Len decided that maybe they would be in the class room it is lunch and theirs was in their bags so they went there Len directing Gumi where to go and as they peeked they found them and saw Miku with the happiest face they have ever seen on her even Kaito looked very cheerful so they decided to just pretend that they saw nothing and went right to the start. to the rooftops they went as that happened the bell rang and lunch was over.

* * *

The rest of the day went very smoothly and at the end I did have fun well-being rebellious for once hahaha but at the end I had to call Rin and ask her the details of the lesson (even if it was a lab). The best part was going to Kaito's house, on the way there he bought me a strawberry crape it was so good and after that we went to the park (the was close to his house) for a while swinging on the swings. After that detour we finally reached his house and into his room, i sware walking in there was like walking into the north pole and I was already wearing a sweater. So I asked him if I could barrow a sweater and he agreed. While I was looking into the closet I found a closed box and thought maybe there was some in there and when i opened it I found a costume...the one my blue prince wore that night...I just couldn't believe that 'he' was that man

"Kaito?...where were you again the night of the costume party"

"I told you already I was there for a while then I left"

"And what was your costume?..."

"I was a Teacher...why?"

she got the prince costume and threw it at him

"Then what is this! you're a liar! you're not my friend your just the same as your brother!" she raised her hand as she was about to slap him

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss Miku was shocked for a couple of seconds and just couldn't take it anymore. All of the feelings that she felt that night were returning to her as she responded to his kiss. All of Kaito's frustration from all those months were all poured into that kiss and he was very desperate. All those times he had to hold back when studying with her, walking with her, and just looking at her were now being manifested as he nibbled on her bottom lip wich made her even more unwilling to let him go. Finally when Miku's mind regained control of her body again she pushed Kaito back and slapped him really hard leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"Miku im sorry I didn't mean to its just-"

his flowing of words were interrupted as Miku the girl who slapped him Kissed him which lad Kaito to trailing his hands to her lower back and Miku ran her fingers into his hair. Kaito was to excited since this time he got to kiss Miku without a disguise so he moved from her lips to her neck.

"Stop...You might leave me a love mark...and besides I came here to do school work" she said in between breaths

"Aww come on just a little bit" he said caressing her neck

"Nope and besides what would my brother say if I came home with one of those"

"ill be gental so I wont leave any mark please" he said pleadingly

"No now let me go we need to study or else im not going with you tomorrow to school"

"Awww fine" he said pouting "But when we are done you owe me lots of kisses"

"Whoa hold on tiger I didn't even tell you I liked you" she said with a smirk on her face

"responding to my kiss is a good enough sign for me" he said stealing a kiss from her

smacked his head "Stop it or else im not going to give you anything when"

"okay, okay"

At the end of the day she gained a lover, a lover that sticks to its name as Kaito loves her and well she loves him but the night was going to be the most challenging for this pair.

* * *

**7:00 p.m** **Shion residence**

"How was school Kaito" Said Mrs. Shion

"Alright" he said with the straightest of faces he could put to avoid suspicion

"What about you son?" Said Mr. Shion

"Very good Miku kissed me in front of all the boys showing them that she loves me" he said with the biggest smile

"Well good for you Akaito" Kaito said with a friendly tone of voice. He badly wanted to rub in his face that his 'girlfriend' didnt love him and never will and that today he kissed Miku like never before and she loved it because she responded with the same passion but he thought it best to just keep it to himself but remembering his actions with Miku made him grin and everyone at the table noticed

"Kaito what are you do happy about?" said Akaito

"Nothing it's just that today was very different then the rest of the days is all...and i had a lot of fun"

"Oh well that's good but don't forget your still grounded but I guess at school we can't monitor you right" his mom said

"Well the night is getting old so lets go get ready for bed" said father

Again as everybody was getting ready for bed Akaito followed Kaito to his room

"So where were you? And don't tell me with Meiko because she hung out with us today"

he grabbed Akaito by the collar "Why did you comply to their chanting you know how Miku feels about you and you just did that"

"You were with her huh...you kissed Miku huh? so tell me how did it feel to finally get 'the love of your life' well that's the only thing you'll ever get for her im the one that's dyeing not you and I just talking to my doctor today and he said I only have 1 month left so take those silly ideas out of your head"

"Your lying you said that you had several months remember and so far its only been 2 months so how can you get from that diagnosis to the other"

"Easy he made a mistake"

"Associating Mr. Tanaka with a mistake is unlikely so what are you up to"

"Calm down brother you don't want Mother and Father to know that you are fighting with me again they wont be too nice this time around"

Kaito thinking with a cold mind opened the door and motioned for Akaito to leave and that's how that ended

* * *

**7:00 Hatsune Residence**

"Hey Miku how was school" said a teal headed boy

"Good I loved today it was the best" she said with a smile from ear to ear

"That's wonderful my dear princess but by the way what's that on your neck"

surprised that he noticed since it was very light she didn't even notice it as much "Oh its nothing its just something but me is all"

"Uh huh and the bugs name was Kaito right" he said with a smirk that made Miku blush

"N...No! it wasn't him why do you always bring him up!"

"Oh im sure he told you" he said with a smile

"Told me what huh?" she said going closer to his face with a very intrigued look

**Leaving it as that(My first time leaving my room so im at the library and I don't really want to be here to long) very boring and the chairs are uncomfortable well thanks for reading and reviewing but most of all for the views (the first time reaching 200+ by myself) well thanks ALOT well bye kitties and good luck for tomorrow I start school again *hiding under my bed* lol bye ^w^ **


	11. Chapter 11

He leaned in and whispered in her ear

"You knew and you didn't tell me!" she said with an angry tone

"Nope"

"By the way how did you see the kiss mark I mean it was so light"

"I'm your brother I am supposed to notice these things"

"Well isn't that something you want your lover to tell you?"

"He isn't my lover were just friends"

He chuckled "yeah the type of friends who leave the other one with a kiss mark...that's some interesting friendship you two have"

"Oh shut up Mikuo you may be my brother but not my dad"

Mikuo chuckled "Aww having a little fit are we I think its time for your nap"

"Shut up!" she walked up the stairs

"Good night sweetie don't let the bed bugs bite especially the ones named Kaito"

* * *

**Next Day:**

This day went totally different than the rest of the days. I got ready much slower figuring out what to wear until finally I put on a white collared shirt, blue tie, pink sweater with bows on it, and a pink skirt with knee-high socks and pink converse shoes. Throughout the whole time I never noticed when The doorbell rang so when I went downstairs Kaito was waiting for me.

"Hey beautiful finally your ready you took ages" he said teasingly

"Kaito it's not right to embarrass a lady like that." Mikuo said

"Both of you stop it" Miku said

Kaito walks towards Miku and gives her a peck on the cheek which makes Miku flushed with red.

"Oh my dear Juliet will thou accompany me to school"

"As long as my father gives his approval then I shall"

Mikuo looks at them with a questionable look. He then realize that the father they are talking about is him.

"Romeo I hand you my daughter but please don't give her another bug bite, unless you want me to think you are a rough lover"

Kaito hiding his blushing face with his hair said "Of course but may I ask Sir. may I give her a kiss on her lips to show you how much she means to me"

"It's a brave remark you make but as to my understanding it is better to show your love for another in actions then in empty words...so yes you may"

Kaito bent down and laid a chaste kiss on Miku's soft pink lips but from Mikuo's point of view it looked like two red blobs since they were both red as tomatoes

When that was over they went to school 2 minutes early then their usual 20 minutes to talk to their friends. As they separated hands to go to their classes someone noticed them and her name was Meiko. As she was going to her class that she shared with Kaito she saw the whole thing. She then decided that she was not going to play nice anymore and take what belonged to her, with or without Akaito's help. During the school day things were going fine...then lunch came.

As Kaito was leaving class he surprised Miku by putting his hands over her eyes asking her "Who is it?"

She then replied with "I don't know give me a hint?"

"Let's see...this person loves you and has sexy eyes"

"Rin is this you stop playing around" she knew who it was she just wanted to see how far he would go

Kaito then said "I'm the one that left you the light kiss mark" he then leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek

she swiftly turns around and pushes him back telling him not now since they were under the stairs. That's when Kaito started whining.

"But Mikuuuu...You taste so good" he said whining like a little kid

"Fine then close your eyes... I want to give you a kiss this time" she said shyly

After a minute he felt nothing so decided he should check to see what happened and when he did he saw nothing. Miku on the other hand was happy that he fell for it but her happiness didn't last long when one of Kaitos friends Teto spotted her. Teto is a girl with red hair and her clothes being a mixture of red and lack. She adores Miku and doesn't really like it when she is with other guys or girls (other than her and her "Reverse Harem Kingdom").

"Miku...!" she ran to her and gave her a hug that nearly pushed her down.

"Hi Teto how are you"

"I'm very good now that your here" she said cheerfully

"So Miku where is your stupid idiotic boyfriend Akaito?" she said in a snobby tone

"Oh he's not my boyfriend anymore"

"Yay! All hail the goddess of Music who finally let you see the light now you can be mine forever and ever"

"What if I have a new boyfriend?"

"It depends who it is, if I like him then I will allow you to be with him. But if I don't then I'm going to make you see the light and fall in love with me"

"hahahaha okay then Teto by the way are you alone?"

"No, not at all just they left to the vending machine to get something"

Teto then spots Kaito

"Kaito!" she then runs to him and hugs him but this time she Knocks him over. As they are both on the floor Teto shake him by his shirt and says

"Where have you been you idiot I missed you

Kaito's head kept knocking the concrete floor so Miku walked over to them

"Teto sweetheart please don't do that to Kaito" she said turning on her cuteness

"Okay Miku love" she said releasing her grip off of Kaito's shirt and getting off of him

Miku then walks next to him and extends her hand out to him. Kaito holds onto her hand and gets up. She then brushes the dust out of his hair

"My Reverse Harem now has 6 members my dream is almost complete"

Miku giggles "you have a pretty weird dream"

Kaito then pulls Miku by the waist closer to him and agrees with Miku's statement. Kaito's action made Teto realize that she just lost 2 members

"Oooo so he's your new boyfriend huh? Okay I approve you can be with him" Teto said winking at Kaito

"Hey I don't need your approval" Miku said with her hands on her hips

"Yes you do I don't want my sweetheart to be with a loser idiot like Akaito" she said pouting

"Sorry Teto but sweetheart is going with me today see you later 'Reverse Harem Queen' see you later" he said Jokingly

Together they walked to the secluded Sakura tree and sat under it with their bento lunches eating and talking

"Im still kind of mad at you for leaving so suddenly...but if you want to make it up to me...nah ill just leave it to you" he said with a smirk

"Fine then...close your eyes" she said

She then learned in and in an attempt to kiss Kaito on the cheek he turned his head to the left and Miku laid an accidental kiss on his soft lips. Although she was surprised she responded to the kiss in an affectionate way. But what either of them never noticed was that someone was watching them. From a faraway distance one of Meiko's friends/follower was watching them. She was promised an award of unlimited popularity, if she was able to give updates on Miku and Kaito's relationship.

As the informant texted Meiko the information she wanted the two finished eating and thought it was time to join the others. They then started walking and when they reached the door a quick kiss and Miku left first through the door to relive any suspicion. When she walked in she ignored Akaito's stares and Rin ran to her and started complaining.

"Mikuuu...Len won't turn down his PDA (Public display of attention) level."

"Mikuuu...Rin is just jealous because I know what love is and she doesn't" Len said imitating her

"Yes I do!" as fast as those words came out of her mouth she was just as fast to cover her mouth

"Ooooo I want to know who that special guy is." Gumi said intrigued

"Well...no because...just shut up!" Rin said blushing a little to the thought of this "Special guy" figuring out that she exists

Just in that moment Kaito enters the scene and his brother begins their little conversation with:

"Hey Kaito where have you been" in an attempt to sound cheerful

"hehe well you see Teto abducted me and when she finally let me talk she let me go"

"She's still working on that? She will never learn that striving to become a 'Harem queen' will never work out

"I know but just let her dream"

As they were talking Miku got deeper and deeper into the 'twins' argument and Kaito decided to break it up

"Len, Rin loves herself so stop bullying her… and Rin let Len express his love for his girlfriend…And Gumi Oliver is looking for you because Lily's bubble is about to burst

As soon as she heard this Gumi ran out she forgot that today she had practice and Lily's patience is really short"

At the end of the day it all went good but then she remembered that today was her last day to hang out with Kaito since his parents are going off working for a while for the rest of the month though he still is grounded and wanted to spend it with him anyway he wanted (without losing any dignity)

* * *

**At Kaito****'****s house**

**Hi kitties its Friday so im dedicating these 2 days to this story...oh and thanks to the next chapter im changing the rating from T to M still read if you want to know why I did this if not then keep reading this authors note. Its romance and obsession to the MAX thank you and goodbye ^w^ my wonderful readers **


	12. Chapter 12

**At Kaito's house**

**Miku's Pov**

At Kaito's house things went the same as normal nothing went any different. Even his whining at the end sounded the same. That only thing that always feels different is when his lips touch mine, and that the doorbell rang. Kaito went to go open it and deep down inside I panicked thinking it was Akaito coming home early but I was wrong. Behind the door I can hear faint voices that couldn't really be made out. Then I could hear as if someone was walking up the stairs and that's when I could clearly hear the voices. One defiantly sounded like a female while the other was Kaito. The female was saying

"Kaito I love you and I want to be your forever and ever….why did you choose her over me she's with your brother while im single and waiting for you to find a place for me in your heart"

Kaito replied with "I don't want your love I only want Miku's I Love her not-"

"Then prove it…kiss me and then tell me if you feel nothing"

"A kiss isn't going to prove anything it's just going to make you even more devastated when I reject you"

As I felt the door knob move I ran into the closet hoping I didn't make a lot of noise with my footsteps. And what I saw through the tiny cracks between the blinds was Meiko kissing Kaito and leading him onto the bed. She then broke the kiss and said "I love you" and proceded to his earlobe.

Kaito resisting but unresisting to Meiko's actions since he still is a man above all and likes what shes doing, but in the end of it all his love will still only excusivly still be for Miku. Meiko on the other hand thinks that with her actions, Kaito will respect her for being brave and love her. As she thinks that he's given in to her passion she proceds to take of his shirt. Kaito reacts and grabs her hand away from his shirt and instead opens the door and motions her to get out. Leaving her to lead herself out of the house leaving a surprise for Kaito, living up to her nickname 'The Seductres'.

Kaito then called out for Miku knowing that she is somewhere in his room. She then steps out from the closet and slaps Kaito really hard leaving him a red mark. He was shocked for a second but understood her action, because if he was in her situation he's sure he would have killed his brother for touching 'his girl'. So he then bends down and kisses her on the cheek and she responds by kissing his lips desperate to feel something.

Kaito knowing why she's acting in that manner grins and continues to reassure her that she is the only girl that he loves and wants. He then moves her towards the direction of the wall (Knowing if he moves her towars the bed he will earn another burning slap). While she is being pressed against the wall he lowers his head to her neck and nuzzles it with his nose and whispers

"This is pay back for slapping me" and laps her neck

"Im...sorry" she said in between breaths

"Your to late now that I have this red mark on my face im going to leave you a kiss mark on your neck...but dont worry ill be more gentle then you were in slapping me" and began his work

Leaving our poor teal haired girl speechless she could only nod in agreement

When our lovely couple finished getting even with each other Miku had to take Kaito's blue scarf to cover the light pink redness on her neck but what Kaito got in return was a lot worse since both his cheek and neck is red. But the things he enjoyed the most was Miku's red flushed face when she got even and gave Kaito his kiss mark. He tried so hard not to laugh at her but he just couldnt hold it in and burst out laughing making her mad and thats how his neck got to be the same color as his cheek tomato red.

**Dinner time (Kaito Residence)**

**Kaito POV:**

"Kaito Dinner Time!" Mother screamed

But with the way I look I cant get out...The love mark is an easy things to hide but the redness of my cheek is something totally different he thought.

"Im not hungry" I said screaming

"Are you sure... you may be grounded but your a human being and need to eat" Mother replied

"I know mother but the pain I caused Akaito to feel was millions of times worse and besides I wont die from skipping one meal"

"oh...okay then"

"Kaito stop being stubborn and come and eat" Father said

"I already explained my actions to mother"

"I dont care about what you said to her! your coming to eat because your comming I do not come home every night to see you not eating"

"What about your favorite son Akaito my presence just makes him angry sine I beat him up"

"SHUT UP! now you Idiot your comming to eat now or go the whole night without eating"

"I'll take that choice"

there was a bang on the door "Get out of there you little runt"

from behind the door I could hear 'my brother' telling father im not worth his time and as Akaito is his favorite he listened to him and left me alone letting the happy family go back to their dinner time.

**Dinner time (Hatsune Residence)**

**Miku POV**

"Miku Dinner!" Mikuo screamed

Im not leaving this room I know my brother and hes going to get real mad if he sees the kiss mark...and even if I do leave he always puts two and two together and will start asking questions Miku thought.

"If you dont leave your room then ill eat all the leak soup! Your choice"

ugh that stupid Idiot he knows how much I like leak soup she said to herself

"I'll take that as a no okay then your loss" he said waving his hand and walking away from the door

"WAIT!...Dont eat without me" I said with Kaito's scarf rapped around my neck

"Just as a suspected...your bug bit you again huh?" he asked with a slight grin

I blushed "N...NO!..well...maybe...yes...BUT HOW DID YOU KNOW!"

"Ah Miku, Miku, Miku you never wear scarfs in the house and you never will because you always say and will continue saying that scarfs are for outside use...that and you never hesitate when it comes to dinner" he said chuckling

"I hate you..." I said

"Well can I see it?" he asked

"ugh...fine...but you have to tell me how things are with Luka. deal?"

"Sure"

When I took off the scarf he didnt seem so astonished

"Its not that bad liked I imagined"

"HOW DID YOU IMAGINE IT!"

"I dont know maybe really red, purple even"

"I would never let him do that to me!...But now that you say that I kinda feel bad for Kaito"

"He has one to?...what happened?"

Now at the dinner table I explain everything to Mikuo since hes the only one right now who knows the whole story

"Wow that pretty rough...well at least he got the bad end of the stick and not you"

"SHUTUP! I left him really red..."

"Im sure he enjoyed it more then you did Miku he really loves you and dont you forget if...If he didnt then he would have left you purple and not this light red color he actually thought how you would feel later on"

"yeah your right...By the way can I have 3rds?" I said meekly

"what? 3rds?...okay"

"dont judge you are already on your 7th bowl"

"uh huh and im totally proud of that number"

"You still have to tell me about your situation with Luka"

"OH yeah well nothing is really different except from the fact that we kissed everythings the same"

"YOU KISSED! well congradulations"

"She told me to move in with her but I told her no because as a responsible Onii-chan I need to take care of little sister and make sure she dosent do something stupid"

"I will not! but im sorry for being a burdon on your love..."

"Dont worry about it Luka understands and im glad that she did"

At the end things went okay but nothing could prepare the two for what is to come in store the next day...

**I know its kinda lemony but I just couldnt help myself and seeing as My mind in this story is turning fater then expected my goal is to reach chapter 20 or close THANKS FOR THE VIEWS ^W^!And stay tuned for the next chapter of The Battle for her Love ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey kitties new chapter this one might be boring but hey its a story development ^U^ so bear with me on this. By the way thanks for the views and Enjoy! And knowing that I havent wrote this in a while I don't own any Vocaloids thank you very much.**

**iDontCare: Thanks to you always insisting on GumixLen more In the process of creating this I thought of a new story plot just for LenxGumi thanks and stay tuned for that fanfiction**

**Next day (Friday):**

**Kaito POV**

Getting ready today for school was difficult since the red kiss mark on my neck is still there as red as it was yesterday, while the other red slap mark almost disapered. Since Miku took my scarf so I ended up wearing a black ribbed turtle neck, suspender cargo pants,zig zag studded fedora,bomber jacket and camouflage sneakers. I know it doesn't sound like me at all but with my kiss mark as an accessory and the drama from last night today had to be a little different. I just wonder how Miku's morning is going hahahaha im sure she's going crazy looking for clothes that might cover it up...or maybe she'll use makeup even though hers wasnt that bad. Well im ready now so im leaving.

...

While I walked out the door I guess someone was waiting for me because when I reached the gate of my house Meiko was outside standing there. When she approached me with a big grin on her lips she told me

"So did you like my surprise?" she said devilishly moving her finger in a circular motion around Kaito's chest

"No actually it was very inappropriate if you ask me" he said grabbing her wrist away from his skin

"So you're not a fan of lace are you?" she said innocently trying to somehow get his attention towards her

"Not necessarily" he said turning his attention to the sidewalk and brushing her off as he attempted to walk away

he was stopped in his tracks when with both of her hands grabbed his wrist begging him with her eyes for him not to leave "Then how about next time i'll leave red panties at your door instead of the boring ones I left yesterday"

He pulled away from her grip "Your very sick and need professional help" he said disgustingly

"Only sick for you" and pulled the same trick as yesterday and went for his earlobe

Kaito furious that she still had the audacity to make sexual advances towards him he tilted her head back while pulling her hair "Dont you understand what rejection is!? I don't want you and I never will so back off!"

"Ooooo feisty I hope your also like this in bed" she said seductively

Kaito tired of her words again attempts to walk away is successful this time around and goes to his princesses house to escort her to school

* * *

"Hey Neru did you get that?"

"Yes...But you were very pushy back there do you think with this picture things for them might change from sour to sweet?"

"If you want your unlimited popularity card then you better hope so"

"Well what do I do with them do you want me to send them?"

"No first I want Kaito's opinion on it first...and if he makes the right choice then maybe she wont have to see this wonderful picture"

* * *

As he arrives to Miku's house an irritated Mikuo opens the door

"Hey you bed bug I told you not to leave bug bites on my sister now she's going crazy and wont leave her room with the excuse that everything she has wont cover it"

"You want me to go talk to her?"

"I dont know...she said that when she sees you today she's going to murder you and throw you into a dumpster for leaving her with that thing"

"But mine was worse" he said whining

chuckling "hey can I see it? ever since yesterday I wondered how bad did she go?"

when Kaito shows him Mikuo burst out laughing defiantly Miku left him with the bad end of the stick for his was much redder and noticeable then Miku's luckily his turtleneck is the right size that can cover his red blotch.

"Im going to tell my sister your here so stay here"

Kaito waiting patently on the sofa heard a loud scream and a very pissed off teal girl marching down the stairs

"YOU STUPID INSECT LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

"Im sorry...but hey I was only going to suck a little, but the facial expression you made wasnt helping that at all"

Turning really red from embarrassment and from the fact that she still has a red mark on her neck she punched Kaito on his shoulder and after letting go of the steam she was as happy as a button. In the end she wore a blue skirt, knee-high socks, a blue skirt, a bright blue shirt, a long jacket a little below her knees, and Kaito's scarf (she had to put the name lable inside out and write her name instead)

* * *

walking to school like always hand in hand talking about new animes and how excited they are about black butlers season 3. Time passed by like a blur and they arrived at school like always and had class like always. Akaito always glancing over to see Miku talking to Rin and Len while Meiko always glanced at Kaito seeing him talk to Lily and Oliver. Lunch was the same as always Miku going to the roof while Kaito got abducted my Teto and at Ice cream point asked him where Miku was. Everything was going great no one even noticed her scarf nor asked why she was wearing one since it was very sunny outside. But then of course Akaito had to open his big mouth and ruin the perfect day she was about to have.

"Miku? why are you wearing my brothers scarf?"

"Its not his scarf its mine and if you so want to know I fell asleep on the floor and I guess a bug bit me" she said arrogantly

"Why were you sleeping on the floor? don't you have a bed?" Gakupo asked

"Yes of course but I was working on my laptop doing some work and all my school stuff was laid out on my bed when I thought I was only going to close my eyes for a brief second I ended up falling asleep" sounding to have a very credible excuse

"Oh so can I see how bad it is" asked Akaito wanting to see if she's telling the truth

As she took off the scarf and showed him her 'bug bite' Akaito pleased to see that she was telling the truth and he even examined the name tag on the scarf and it did say

*in her head* 'thank god Kaito didn't go on over his head I would have punched him way harder then I did'

"MIKU!" said a girl with a bucket load of energy as she ran to wards Miku and gave her a bone crushing hug

"Teto?! who told you where I was?" The stupidest question she could ever ask A girl that like to rub things in people's faces when she utterly hates them

"Kaito and did you see what he got on his-" Her words stopped flowing thanks to Miku's hand

"Teto lets go im sure you wanted to ask me about 'harem Queen' business correct?"

Teto nodded

As they left the door and into the girls bathroom she needed to have a serious talk with that girl about 2 things one Kaito, and second Akaito

* * *

"Teto you can't just say those things...look you remember that day I didn't come to school right?"

"Uh huh but why not?"

"Do you remember the next day I came back"

Teto nodded

"Well when I went home that day he called to apologize for that thing and told me that he didn't mean it he has cancer and its progressing faster then it was at first and now he's estimated to have 1 month left to live"

"No next month is his last month?"

Miku nodded "So he wants me to be faithful to him without anything in return...he only wants-"

"Shut up!" Teto started crying


End file.
